Christmas is all around
by detectivecaz
Summary: When Evelyn and Olivia decide to have a video call on Christmas Eve, she did not expect James to show her a video from Douglas' past that she had no knowledge of. But she was sure there had to be a valid reason for it, or at least she hoped there was. Takes place roughly four months after the Tales of Three Women.


**AN: Just a little random idea i came up with when watching Love Actually. Bill Nighy plays both Billy Mack and Douglas in their respective films. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, song lyrics belong to their respective owners.**

**Hope you enjoy my dears :)**

* * *

><p>Evelyn glanced at her watch noticing that it was just going on 2300 hours, she still had a few minutes before Olivia was due to video call her. She was glad Sunaina had showed her. Goodness knows it made keeping in touch with her and Jean that more easier. Even though Jean did prefer a phone call, rather than using technology. Starting up her laptop, she quickly checked her emails for anything interesting, there was one from her son. Opening it she quickly scanned the contents smiling fondly as he kept her updated on what was happening with him and the boys. She did miss them, but she wouldn't change staying in India for anything. She saw the black pop up box, and quickly clicked on answer. She waited a few moments before Olivia's face came onto the screen. By the looks of things, she was still at the office.<p>

"I thought you said you would be home by now Olivia. It's Christmas Eve."

She lets out a sigh, "I would be, if James just kept himself out of trouble. Most of my day has been filled with meetings, I haven't had time to do a week's work of paperwork and James isn't making my life any easier."

Evelyn could tell she was exhausted, the bags under her eyes told her as much. "When was the last time you actually had a decent night's sleep?"

"Truthfully, I can't remember." She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Enough about me, how is everything over at your side of the world? How is the wedding preparations coming along?"

Evelyn shook her head at her blatant attempt to change the subject; she wondered where James actually was.

"It's going well. Sonny has introduced a roll call to make sure none of us have died during the night."

"Well, that's something I suppose." Olivia was trying to fight back a smile.

"Honestly Olivia, I feel like i'm back at school. Don't get me wrong he means well, but it can be very annoying at times." She quietened her voice down to ensure that no one could hear her.

"Is he going to do that when you're wedding guests arrive as well, because if he does I need to take a picture of James' face as he is compared to being as old as us."

"I haven't even given a thought about that." Evelyn placed her head in her hands.

"I thought as much. So, wedding plans how are they coming along?"

Evelyn looked back at her laptop monitor and gave her a smile. "Surprisingly well, everything is more or less organised. We just have the food to sort and what I'm going to wear, but apart from that…"

"You haven't decided what you're going to wear, for goodness sake you're getting married in two weeks Evelyn." Olivia told her exasperated at how casually she told her.

"Yes, which still gives me plenty of time. It's only a small wedding Olivia compared to Sonny's and Surina's."

Olivia tapped her pen on her desk, "And what about Douglas? Has he decided on what he is wearing?"

"Perhaps, but I…"

She was cut off as Olivia's annoyed voice filled her speakers.

"For christ sake Bond, can't you knock?"

Evelyn had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She should have known.

"I would have, but you need to see this. Are you talking to Evelyn?"

"Yes, why?" Evelyn watched as Olivia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She'll want to see this."

Olivia looked back towards Evelyn who had a look of confusion mirroring her own, before Bond's smug face filled the screen.

"Lovely to see you again Evelyn." He told her the grin never leaving.

"You too James, mind telling us what you've found?"

"Gladly, I'm sending you the link. You never told us Douglas released a single."

"What?" She asked confused.

"See for yourself."

A notification window popped up on her screen with the link James sent her. Curious she clicked on it. The video loaded and she put a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh that was about to break free.

_'I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes, Christmas is all round me…'_

On the screen in front of her was Douglas a few years younger than what he was now, singing what could only be described as a very off key rendition to the tune of 'love is all around me'. Except he had changed the words, instead of 'love', it was now Christmas.

"Evelyn, I assume you didn't know about this?"

Evelyn shook her head, and took a few deep breaths to get her laughter under control. "No- but I can understand why he didn't say anything."

"I even love how he changed his name so no one would find it. Billy Mack, kind of suits him." James grin was now a full-blown megawatt smile.

"Never mind the name changes James, what's with the dance moves?" Olivia looked disturbed at what she was seeing.

"Is it even legal to dance with a mic stand like that?"

Evelyn closed her eyes praying to god he didn't dance like that at their wedding. She looked back at the video, wondering what an earth possessed him to do something like this. Was being married to Jean really that bad?

"You have to admit though, the music video isn't half bad." Evelyn noticed he hadn't taken his eyes of the various young women in the video wearing the short Santa dresses.

"Keep talking like that James and you're sleeping on the couch for a month." Olivia told him in an annoyed tone as she slapped his arm.

"Come on Oli. I'm only joking. What I want to know is, how he can feel Christmas in his toes, unless he decorated them with decorations or got frost bite from the snow."

Evelyn had seen some strange things in her lifetime, but this was in a league of its own. She tilted her head to the side watching trying to fathom what was actually going on.

"I love this part, he puts his heart and soul into playing his guitar."

"Tell me James, how many times have you actually watched this?" Evelyn asked curious.

"Only ten." He gave her a wink.

"I don't pay you to watch videos James." Olivia scolded him, but was also amused at how easily entertained he was, although she suspected it had something to do with the women and the pole dancing.

Evelyn let her laugh break free as she watched Douglas jump twice in succession, before the song came to a close. She was about to switch it off when it switched to him in what she could only assume was a radio station.

_'You and I both know the song is crap.'_ On screen, Douglas told them.

"Well, at least he knew that much." Evelyn muttered. Laughter still dancing in her eyes.

She closed the video, but saved the link. "Well, that was something I didn't expect."

"Just think though Evelyn if you really love him, you had better let it show." He mimicked Douglas' singing voice that set her in another fit of laughter.

"Quite, I'll keep that in mind James. But i think you'll find it was actually snow."

"He says snow, i say show." James winked at Evelyn.

Olivia felt like banging her head off something. The song was terrible no wonder the poor man kept it from Evelyn. If it was James, she would seriously think about getting his head examined.

"So, are you going to tell him?" James was anxious to know.

Evelyn gave a soft smile. "Maybe, I think I will drop a few hints before hand to see if he catches on."

"Drop a few hints about what darling?" Douglas' faint voice behind her caused her to jump.

"Just something I've got planned for our wedding." Evelyn quickly lied keeping her face impassive.

Douglas didn't look convinced, but let it slide. No doubt he would find out soon enough. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them feeling Evelyn relax at his touch. He bent down so he was level with the screen, his head resting softly against Evelyn's as he gave James and Olivia a smile.

"It's good to see, you Douglas."

"You too Olivia. Hope James isn't causing you too much trouble."

"When is he not causing me trouble." She told him in a bored tone.

"I'm standing right here."

"Congratulations Bond, I'm so thrilled you know where you are in this given moment and time."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's a good thing I love you Olivia."

"I think you had best let it show then James." Evelyn's eyes widened realising what she had just said.

Douglas watched as James tried not to laugh. "Am I missing something here?" He looked from Evelyn to James and Olivia.

"No, it is just James being a bad influence as usual." Evelyn told him, reaching up to cover one of his hands in hers.

Douglas should have known he had something to do with it. How Olivia managed to put up with him he didn't know, but there was no denying they loved for each other, so that probably played a part in it.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Not really. Jean asked us round to hers for Christmas Day dinner, but we are still debating on whether or not to go." Olivia told them.

"Wait, is this because Alistair is going?" Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

"He may be part of the reason. Anyways, what about you? What are you both doing?"

"Staying at the hotel and exchange some presents then dinner."

"Sounds wonderful." James told them still grinning.

"We won't keep you both any longer, enjoy the rest of your night, and I'll try to contact you tomorrow. If I don't Merry Christmas to both of you."

"Same to you and James." Douglas gave them a smile.

"James, make sure you spoil her."

"I intend to Evelyn." He gave her his trademark grin.

"And that's our cue to go I think darling."

"I think you're right Douglas. Pass on our wishes to Jean and Lionel and we'll speak soon."

"I will do, speak soon."

The screen went black, and Evelyn turned to look at Douglas mischievously.

"You've been keeping secrets from me Mr. Ainsley."

"What do you mean?" Douglas asked confused.

"You didn't tell me you released a single."

She saw the mortified look on Douglas' face. "How did you find out about that?"

"James found it. The man couldn't stop grinning like a loon."

"Oh god, about that darling…"

Evelyn let out a heart felt laugh, "Douglas what an earth possessed you to do something like that. I mean I know that you changed your name, but still."

"It's a long story. Perhaps it would be best if I told you in our room. Take the laptop with you, last thing I need is for the full hotel to know."

Evelyn gave him a fond smile and closed the laptop and picked it up to take it with them.

"You know they won't think any less of you Douglas. We've all done things in our life that when we look back on, we think what were we thinking. Yours is no different, and I'm sure you had a valid reason to."

She reached out and took his hand in hers for reassurance that everything would be okay.

Making their way to their room, Evelyn let go of his hand and placed the laptop on the bedside cabinet.

"When you're ready Douglas."

He rubbed the back of neck and took a seat on the edge if the bed.

"You know how Laura needed money for her course to get her company off the ground?"

Evelyn nodded remembering Douglas telling her that the first day they had arrived at the hotel.

"Well, we needed the money, so I thought that if I made the single it would help us out a little, but as you probably saw it had the opposite effect. I had no idea what I was thinking."

He buried his head in his hands in embarrassment, which caused Evelyn's heart to go out to him as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Douglas look at me." She gently pried his hands away from his face and took his hands in hers, as he finally turned to look at him.

"You did what you felt was right. You wanted to help your daughter. There is nothing wrong with that. If anything it proves that you would do anything for her, and look how much she has accomplished since then. She got the money to start her company off and now by what you've told me it's been a success. The video may not have done a great deal for your image, and it probably wasn't the smartest of ideas, but you did what any father would do to help their child, there is nothing wrong with that. You're a good man Douglas, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Jean didn't think so. When she found out- well you can imagine."

"I can, but answer me this did she even listen to the reason for why you did it?"

"No, I apologized I don't know how many times, but she was having none of it. She kept it hanging over my head for months, before she dropped it altogether."

"I'm sorry Douglas."

He gave her a half hearted smile. "What's done is done. James won't share it will he?"

"No, Olivia will make sure of that."

"I really don't deserve you darling." He pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Yes you do. I do have a few questions though. What was with the air guitar and why did you pick that particular song?"

Douglas finally gave a small laugh, "Well as you could guess it was Christmas time and the agent that was appointed to me thought it would be a genius idea to change the words to Christmas."

"I see, what a genius your agent was."

"As for the air guitar, i thought it would jazz it up a little. Do you still have the link James sent you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think, it's time to put that particular part of my life behind me. Play it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Douglas let go of her hands so she could grab the laptop and find the link. Clicking on it. On screen Douglas's voice filled the room.

"It's worse than I first remembered it." Douglas lets out a chuckle.

"Douglas promise me something."

"What's that darling?" He looked towards her.

"You won't dance like that on our wedding day."

"That is a promise I can keep."

Evelyn lets out a sigh in relief and they both turned their attention back to the monitor.

_'You know I love Christmas I always will,_

_My mind's made up,_

_The way that I feel'_

"At least we can establish your favourite holiday is Christmas." Evelyn said with a chuckle.

"Yes, thank goodness it only comes round once a year." He deadpanned.

_'Cuz on Christmas,_

_You can depend'_

"Video me actually just got that line wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need to depend on Christmas, not now. Because now, I have you."

Evelyn leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "And I have you."

They kissed again this time more passionately, while the concluding lines of the song continued to filter through the speakers.

_'Now if you really love me_

_C'mon and let it snow?'_

Evelyn smiled against his lips, before pulling away.

"What?" Douglas couldn't help but return her smile.

Evelyn bit her lip, "If you really love me, I think it's time you let it show."

Douglas grinned and planned to do just exactly that, he really didn't deserve Evelyn, but he was determined to show her every waking minute just how much she meant to him.

/*\*/*\

Downstairs, Norman, Muriel and Madge were crowded around Sonny's computer, Madge and Norman giggling their heads off while Muriel looked unimpressed. Norman was looking for some music, when he stumbled across the video and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I can't believe Douglas would do something like this. Or rather Billy Mack." Norman told them wiping a tear from his eye.

Muriel never took her eyes off the screen watching as on screen Douglas was now dancing with the mic. "Who knew he had such Stamina. Evelyn is one lucky woman."

"It's stupid if you ask me, I thought Douglas would have more brains than that. But, then again he was married to that annoying woman it probably drove him to it."

"Do you really think so?" Madge asked finally looking away from the screen.

"I know so. I am never wrong." With that said Muriel shook her head once more, before turning and leaving the room.

Madge and Norman looked at each other before bursting into more giggles.

"Do you think Evelyn knows?" Norman asked trying to get his laughter under control.

"I'm sure she does, I can just imagine what they're doing right now." She gave him a wink.

"But let's just keep this video between us for the time being. Poor Douglas doesn't need the embarrassment again, if Evelyn pulled him up for it."

Madge closed the video and switched off the computer.

"Who knew Douglas had it in him. I wonder what other secrets he is hiding." Norman mused out loud.

"I have no idea, but no doubt he is showing them to Evelyn as we speak. I'm sure he is more than capable of making it snow." Madge wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now if you really love me." Norman started

"C'mon and let it snow?" Muriel finished for him.

The two of them stood for a few moments before breaking out into more giggles as they left the room. One thing they both knew for certain, it wouldn't be a dull Christmas after all.


End file.
